1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to pistons and to their method of construction.
2. Related Art
Engine manufacturers are encountering increasing demands to improve engine efficiencies and performance, including, but not limited to, improving fuel economy, improving fuel combustion, reducing oil consumption, and increasing the exhaust temperature for subsequent use of the heat within the vehicle. In order to achieve these goals, the engine running temperature in the combustion chamber needs to be increased. However, while desirable to increase the temperature within the combustion chamber, it remains necessary to maintain the piston at a workable temperature; allow the piston to maintained desired low friction clearances within a cylinder bore, while also facilitating the ability of the piston to transfer and dissipate heat, particularly in an upper crown region of the piston.